dubbingfandomcom-20200214-history
Dave Mallow
|birthplace = Park Ridge, Illinois, U.S. |nationality = American |occupation = Voice Actor |areas_active = Los Angeles |active = 1969-2017 |status = Retired |agent = AVO Talent Agency |website = Dave Mallow }}Dave Mallow (born October 19, 1948) is an American voice actor. Biography Born in Park Ridge, Illinois, Mallow's father worked in radio and television and was a 30-year on-air veteran at Chicago's WGN. After graduating from Maine South High School, Mallow attained a BFA in Theater Arts from Drake University in 1970. After a successful 12-year career as a radio personality in the Midwestern United States and New York City, he moved to Los Angeles in 1984 to pursue a career in voice acting that has included commercials, film dubbing, looping, narration, audio books, radio plays and voice characterization in numerous video games, toys and cartoons. He provided the daily intros and various monsters for Saban Productions, including the benevolent 'Baboo' in Mighty Morphin Power Rangers; Angemon, Gekkomon and Uppamon in Digimon: Digital Monsters and also is remembered for voicing Amarao in Digital Manga's FLCL, Herzog in the alternative reality game I Love Bees and Akuma in Street Fighter among numerous others. Filmography Live-Action Dubbing TV Series *''Marseille'' (2016-2018) - Amadeo Cinagila (eps. 1-8), Scipion Documentaries *''Akira: Production Report'' (1988) - Narrator, Toshiharu Mizutani, Mitsuo Iwata, Mitsunori Murata, Takashi Nakamura Films *''The Intruder'' (1986) - Party Guest 3, Cop 1, Additional Voices Animation Dubbing Animated Series *''The Return of Dogtanian'' (1989) - Dogtanian *''El Chavo'' (2006-2014) - Mr. Beliarge, Manny the Mailman, Mr. Crookley (ep. 12) Anime Dubbing Anime *''Honeybee Hutch'' (1970-1971) - Additional Voices *''Adventures on Rainbow Pond'' (1973) - Jonathan Jumper *''Eagle Riders'' (1978-1980) - Additional Voices *''The Adventures of Tom Sawyer'' (1980) - Arthur O'Connor, Walter, Oscar Phelps (ep. 45) *''Fist of the North Star'' (1984-1987) - Villager (ep. 1), Hawker (ep. 2), Cross Thug (ep. 3), Villager (ep. 3), Prisoner with Glasses (ep. 4), God's Army Patrol Leader (ep. 6) *''Noozles'' (1984) - Frankie, Benjamin Brown *''Dragon Ball'' (1986-1989) - Mao-Mao (Oolong), Pilaf, Shu (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics'' (1987-1989) - Castle Guard (ep. 6), The Bear/Prince (ep. 7), Hero (ep. 9), Chemist (ep. 10), Josephine's Brother #3 (ep. 11), The Prince (ep. 13), King Grizzlebeard (ep. 15), Owl/Prince (ep. 24), The Peasant (ep. 25), The Fox (ep. 26), Wilhelm (ep. 31), Other Lumberjack's Son (ep. 32), The Fox (ep. 38), Chick 1 (ep. 38), Additional Voices *''Tales of Little Women'' (1987) - Anthony Boone, Citizen (ep. 13) *''Zillion'' (1987) - Silo Complex Commander (ep. 2), Soldier 2 (ep. 3), NOZA Computer (ep. 4), Additional Voices *''Saint Tail'' (1995-1996) - Sayaka's Father (ep. 4), Policeman (ep. 6) *''Zenki'' (1995) - Additional Voices *''Rurouni Kenshin'' (1996-1998) - Hōji Sadojima, Jinei Udō, Gasuke (ep. 2), Yamada (ep. 3), Activist (ep. 4), Robber (ep. 18), Gonzo (ep. 21), Assistant Locomotive Driver (ep. 22), Soldier (ep. 36), Thief (ep. 43) (Media Blasters Dub) *''Vampire Princess Miyu'' (1997-1998) - Gas Station Manager (ep. 17), Yasuhiko Tachiki (ep. 18), Galerie Owner (ep. 19), Reporter B (ep. 19) *''Flint the Time Detective'' (1998-1999) - Coconaut *''Outlaw Star'' (1998) - Gene's Father (eps. 2 & 25), Ctarl-Ctarl Operator (ep. 3), Space Race Announcer (eps. 9-11), Space Race Official B (ep. 11), Mine Worker (ep. 13), Tournament Announcer (ep. 18), Tournament Official (ep. 18), Prison Security System (ep. 22), Prisoner (ep. 22), Tendo King's Overseer (ep. 24) *''Trigun'' (1998) - Bounty Hunter 3 (ep. 3), Sheriff's Office Clerk (ep. 6), Man (ep. 6), Sandsteamer Conductor (ep. 7), Morgan's Henchman #1 (ep. 14), Additional Voices *''Digimon: Digital Monsters'' (1999-2000) - Narrator, Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Numemon, Gekomon, Chuumon (ep. 10), Nanimon (ep. 27) *''Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran'' (2000) - Lord Matsuzaka (ep. 3) *''Digimon 02'' (2000-2001) - Tsubumon, Upamon, Pegasusmon, Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Shakkoumon, Gekomon *''Fighting Spirit'' (2000-2002) - Yanaoka *''Love Hina'' (2000) - Additional Voices *''Vandread'' (2000) - Pyoro, "Women Are Monsters" Narrator (ep. 1), Additional Voices *''Babel II: Beyond Infinity'' (2001) - Hikari Homura (Leon) *''Cosmo Warrior Zero'' (2001) - Nohara, Mechanized Man 1 (ep. 2), Mechanized Man 2 (ep. 2), Secretary (ep. 9) *''Digimon Tamers'' (2001-2002) - Chief Cabinet Secretary, Grani, Geckomon, Vilemon (ep. 5), Allomon (ep. 6), Teacher (ep. 7), Man (ep. 16), News Anchor (ep. 16), News Anchor (ep. 22), Helicopter Pilot (ep. 23), Police (ep. 23) *''Rave Master'' (2001-2002) - Slade *''Vandread: The Second Stage'' (2001) - Pyoro, Patch (ep. 4) *''Digimon Frontier'' (2002-2003) - Goblimon (ep. 5), Gekomon (ep. 11), Piddomon (ep. 18), Angemon (ep. 40), Centarumon (ep. 40), Pagumon (ep. 43), SkullSatamon (ep. 43) *''Genma Wars'' (2002) - Chief Monkey *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2002-2003) - SIU Agent 1 (ep. 5), Yakuza 1 (ep. 5), Public Prosecuter (ep. 22), Additional Voices *''Gun Frontier'' (2002) - Custodian (ep. 2), Painter (ep. 3) *''Heat Guy J'' (2002-2003) - News Anchor (ep. 6), Mask Maker (eps. 7 & 13), Hooligan C (ep. 8), Thomas Park (ep. 11), Shogun's Informant A (ep. 12), Thug A (ep. 14), Casino Security Guard C (ep. 15), Researcher B (ep. 15) *''Hello Kitty's Paradise'' (2002) - Race Track Announcer (ep. 10) *''Naruto'' (2002-2007) - Hoki, Jōseki (ep. 216) *''Tenchi Muyo! GXP'' (2002) - Kanemitsu Hirata, Emergency Alert Voice (ep. 2), Recruiting Video Voice (ep. 2), Fashion Show Host (ep. 19), Duel Announcer (ep. 22), Hotel Manager (ep. 22), Misao Kuramitsu (eps. 23-24), Pirate (ep. 23), Azusa Masaki Jurai (ep. 25) *''The Twelve Kingdoms'' (2002-2003) - Yō Shukou, Gahou, Gaishi, Watanabe, Ikuta (ep. 20) *''Gungrave'' (2003-2004) - Gary, Security Guard #1 (ep. 9), Waiter (ep. 9), Executive D (ep. 14), Assistant Official (eps. 17, 20), Man in Black B (ep. 20), Evans (ep. 24) *''Last Exile'' (2003) - Sunny Boy, Cicada, Guild Watcher #3 (ep. 2), Silvana Observation Deck Officer (eps. 5-8), Goliath XO (ep. 8), Casino Royale Dealer (ep. 8) *''Wolf's Rain'' (2003) - Bartender (ep. 23) *''Zatch Bell!'' (2003-2006) - Yopopo, Kikuropu, Pokkeiro, Cut N' Paste (ep. 31) *''Bleach'' (2004-2012) - Kensei Muguruma, Kaien Shiba (eps. 153-366), Additional Voices *''Phoenix'' (2004) - Kimite (ep. 10) *''Samurai Champloo'' (2004-2005) - Oshaberi Ichiemon, Ryuu (ep. 13), Officer #2 (ep. 14), Lord Tamoto (eps. 16-17), Penta (ep 22), Additional Voices *''IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix'' (2005-2006) - Glass Jones, MC, Mechanic B (ep. 5), Private Investigator (ep. 8), Weatherman (ep. 4) *''Doraemon'' (2005-present) - Announcer (ep. 34) *''Eyeshield 21'' (2005-2008) - Stadium Announcer *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion'' (2006-2007) - Britannian Bridge Officer (ep. 8), Britannian Officer (ep. 10) *''Digimon Data Squad'' (2006-2007) - Boxing Announcer (ep. 9), Additional Voices *''Tokko'' (2006) - TV News Reporter (ep. 1), Homeless Man (ep. 2), Lab Technician (ep. 3), Security Guard (ep. 4) *''Blue Dragon'' (2007-2008) - Gran Kingdom Captain (ep. 18), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep. 22), Tonto's Father (ep. 32), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep. 33), Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep. 36), Scientist (ep. 44) *''Gurren Lagann'' (2007) - Anti-Spiral *''Nodame Cantabile'' (2007) - Kōzō Etō, Seiichirō Miyoshi, Teacher (ep. 2), Teacher B (ep. 4), Businessman (ep. 9), Cameraman (ep. 9), Kiyo Boskovich (ep. 9), Conductor C (ep. 18), Old Spectator (ep. 21), Driver (ep. 23) *''Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2'' (2008) - Chief Officer (ep. 1) *''Durarara!!'' (2010) - Yoshida, Syndicate Member#3 (ep. 13), News Anchor (ep. 14), Police Assistant (ep. 16) *''B-Daman Crossfire'' (2011-2012) - Rev Dravise, Emcee, Cameraman, Staff Member (ep. 7), Bison (ep. 24) *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' (2012-2013) - Straizo *''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders'' (2014-2015) - Narrator (Test dub version; eps. 1-3), Radio Announcer (ep. 1) *''Knights of Sidonia'' (2014-2015) - Trainee (ep. 2) *''The Seven Deadly Sins'' (2014-present) - Golgius *''Durarara!!x2'' (2015-2016) - Young Man (ep. 15), Gang Boss (ep. 16), Thug Leader (ep. 16), Voice of Ikebukuro (ep. 16) *''Ajin: Demi-Human'' (2016) - Yuwa Tokui, Medic (ep. 8), Press (ep. 9), Horiguchi (eps. 10 & 12), Press (ep. 10), Newscaster (ep. 12), Sniper Team 3 Leader (ep. 12), Police Chief (ep. 16), Director (ep. 17), Soldier (ep. 22) *''Kuromukuro'' (2016) - Dr. Jules Hausen, Enrique, Enemy Samurai (ep. 3), UN Soldier (ep. 11) OVAs & Specials *''Gatchaman'' (1994-1995) - Blackbird 6, Narrator, Tech 2, Computer Voice, Male Newscaster 2 (Harmony Gold Dub) *''FLCL'' (2001-2002) - Commander Amarao *''Karas'' (2005-2007) - Kamaitachi, Additional Voices *''Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn'' (2010-2014) - Butler (ep. 3), Diner Host (ep. 4) Anime Films *''Farewell to Space Battleship Yamato'' (1978) - Derek Wildstar *''Lensman'' (1984) - Additional Voices (Harmony Gold Dub) **LaVerne Thorndyke (Streamline Dub) *''Castle in the Sky'' (1986) - Louis (Magnum Dub) *''Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies'' (1986) - Mao-Mao (Oolong) (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Fist of the North Star: The Movie'' (1986) - Heart, Colonel, Additional Voices *''Robotech: The Movie'' (1986) - Northern Province Tech, Underground Tech 2 *''Once Upon a Time'' (1986) - Farmer 2, Lunarian Court 1, Additional Voices *''Robotech II: The Sentinels'' (1987) - Yograth, Earth Hangar Tech 2, Soldier Giving Invitation, Sim Tech *''Treasure Island: The Movie'' (1987) - Dr. David Livesay *''Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure'' (1988) - Mao-Mao (Oolong), Pilaf, Shu, General Blue (Harmony Gold Dub) *''Kiki's Delivery Service'' (1988) - Tombo's Friend 1, Dirigible Captain (Streamline Dub) *''Digimon: The Movie'' (2000) - Angemon, Seraphymon, Upamon *''Metropolis'' (2001) - Pero *''Redline'' (2009) - Announcer *''Legend of the Millennium Dragon'' (2011) - Court Official, Officer A *''Air Bound'' (2015) - Mouse Patron (Bang Zoom! Dub) Voice Direction *Adventures on Rainbow Pond *Honeybee Hutch *Noozles *The Return of Dogtanian *Tenchi in Tokyo Writer *Adventures on Rainbow Pond *Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics *The Littl' Bits *Noozles *Ox Tales *Pinocchio: The Series *The Return of Dogtanian *The Swiss Family Robinson External Links *Dave Mallow at Anime News Network's encyclopedia *Dave Mallow on the Internet Movie Database Category:Voice Actors Category:American Voice Actors Category:Voice Directors Category:Writers Category:Retired Voice Actors Category:Los Angeles-Based Voice Actors Category:Voice Actors for Intersound Category:Voice Actors for Harmony Gold Category:Voice Actors for Animaze Category:Voice Actors for Saban Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Streamline Pictures Category:Voice Actors for Studiopolis Category:Voice Actors for Bang Zoom! Entertainment Category:Voice Actors for Arvintel Category:Voice Actors for Spliced Bread Productions Category:Voice Actors for Magnum Video Tape & Dubbing